the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoverboard (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Hoverboard. Logos Opening Credits Columbia Pictures presents In association with Movie Land Animation Studios A Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production A Sony Pictures Animation Film Hoverboard Closing Credits Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad Amy Pascal Phil Lord Christopher Miller Christina Steinberg Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Jared Stern Executive Producers Karey Kirkpatrick Sergio Pablos Courtenay Valenti Allison Abbate Director of Photography Trent Opaloch Production Designer Bill Boes Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Costume Designer Kasia Walicka-Maimone Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Jason Sudeikis Chris Pratt Gal Gadot Evan Rachel Wood Tom Kane Rob Schneider Keegan-Michael Key Jamie Chung Bex Taylor-Klaus with Josh Gad Bill Hader and Levi Miller Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Co-Producers Tim Burton Clark Spencer Chris Meledandri Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Motion Designer John Hwang Associate Producer Tim Miller Character/Hand-Drawn Animation, Special Visual Effects, Computer Graphics, Digital Intermediate and Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Movie Land Digital Production Services Story Supervisor Lucy Michaels Script & Recording Supervisor Kelly Lake Production Manager Pidge Gunderson Visual Effects Producer Jin Kim Visual Effects Supervisor Glen McIntosh Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Robbi Rodriguez MLDPS Head of Production Katie Holt Associate Producer Skye Lyons Production Manager Johnny Depp Modeling Supervisor Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Supervising Technical Director Pidge Gunderson Animation Supervisor Aviva Corcovado Assistant Visual Effects Supervisor Christopher Miller Assistant Layout Supervisor Josh Miller Rotoscope Supervisor Christopher Barnett Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Motion Editorial Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Director Shiyoon Kim Lead Stereoscopic Supervisor John Walker Stereoscopic Director Karey Kirkpatrick Shading Supervisors Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski Lighting Supervisors Ricky Lawrence Andy Chua David Phillips Additional Story Material Andy Nelson Christopher Gunderson Stereoscopic Supervisor Arthur MacDougall Compositing Supervisor Harrison Ford Motion Capture Supervisor Johnathan Christopher MacFarlane Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez MLDPS Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Computer Graphics Supervisors Johnathan Lawrence Pidge Gunderson Christopher O'Ellen Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Computer Graphics Supervisors Aviva Corcovado Patrick Cohen Hailee Steinfeld Sam "Penguin" Black Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editor James Likowski Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Post Production Manager Kevin Hawkes Production Supervisor Glenn Ficarra Scrolling Credits Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Ava Acres Athena Karkanis Mike Myers Channing Tatum Tye Sheridan Tom Hanks Bill Farmer Jake Johnson Ryan Gosling Jamie Foxx Will Arnett Damon Wayans Jr. Ed Helms Dana Gaier Genesis Rodriguez Elizabeth Banks Tom Kenny Christopher McQuarrie Jack McBrayer Will Arnett James Spencer David W. Phillips Terry Douglas Jeff Barnett Jim Wilkey Jonah Hill Gabriel Guy Kirsten Wiig Mark Christopher Lawrence Aj Kane Randy Thom George Lopez Tara Strong Martin Lawrence Gerard Butler Elsie Fisher Jane Lynch Jake T. Austin Jim Ward Calvin Harris Bill Farmer Danny Mann Barbera Harris Meilee Condron Eddie Murphy Jess Harnell Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Post Production Manager Bryce Olson Story Story Artists Additional Story Artists Art Lead Character Designers Character Designers Additional Character Designers Visual Development Visual Development Artists Editorial Colorist Lead Colorist Bex Taylor-Klaus Colorists Asset Production Production Additional Production Support Custom Animation Production Resource Management PSTs Post Production Original Dialogue Mixers Movie Land Sound Services Disney Digital Studio Services The Hi-Tech Sound Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company - Marin County, California ADR Loop Group Children's Loop Group ViviAnn Lee Music Score Choir Elyse Willis Technical Support Bradley Harding Stereo Conversion by Gener8 For Movie Land Animation Studios For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Erik Vignau Development Studio Infrastructure Marketing and Publicity Amy Sullivan Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Songs Coming soon! Copyright © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Filmed in Location of Australia This film is dedicated to our lives, please don't make any mistakes. Special Thanks Additional Thanks Production Babies Prints by FotoKem Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits